Possesion Magic: Slicer!
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: A strange figure arrives at Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord attacks the guild. How will Natsu respond to this strange person, and will everyone else react when his secret is revealed? Read and find out.
1. Magical Meetings

Possession Magic: Slicer!  
Chapter 1: Magical Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except for Slicer

A figure walked along a brightly sunlit street. It was a beautiful day with clear skies, calm seas, and joyful people. The figure was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. On his head was a mop of brown hair and his eyes glowed with an unearthly green. He looked up to see people side-stepping him to let him through and sighed, but continued walking.

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild hall…

"Gramps! We've got to fight them! Phantom destroyed the Guild!" Natsu shouted

"Enough of this! We will not start an inner-guild war!"

"Gramps! Natsu's right for once. We can't let this slide." Gray said

"Are you argueing with the master you two?" Erza asked

"No…" They said together shrinking in fear of her.

"She's scaring them again." Lucy said

"Aye!" Happy shouted

"Why can't you guys just let it drop?" Cara asked before downing an entire cask of beer

Just then the doors slammed open and the guild members turned to see a figure standing in the doorway. He walked inside and they noticed he was wearing a cloak that was bound around his shoulders, jeans, a pair of boots, and a tall pointed hat, all of it was a dark hue of purple. He looked up at them with unearthly glowing green eyes.

"Is this the Guild Fairy Tail?" he asked in a deep voice

"Yes? Who are you?" Makarov asked

The figure, who looked to be about 16 held up his hand and stated "I am Slicer, a Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked "Bullshit!"

Slicer looked at him "Are you the infamous Salamandar? The Fire Wizard of Fairy Tail?"

"I am, but I'm more than a fire wizard, I'm a _real _Dragon Slayer."

"And what makes you think I'm lying?" Slicer asked

"You don't strike me as a Dragon Slayer."

"Let me show you then." Slicer held up his hand "Fist of the-"

"NO!" Makarov shouted "Outside."

Natsu sighed as Slicer walked outside. The two stood to face each other and Slicer made the first move "Fist of the Ghost Dragon" He put his hand into the ground and it disappeared up to the wrist. Appearing later covered in stones it uppercut Natsu sending him flying.

"He can go through objects?" Lucy shouted as she saw the first attack

"Spritual Body of the Ghost Dragon" Slicer became transparent and disappeared into the ground. Natsu managed to flip himself over and slid to a stop looking around.

"Where'd he go?"

Slicer appeared behind him and kicked him sending him flying again.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted "He can phase through objects!"

Natsu turned himself in the air to aim at Slicer "Breath of the Fire Dragon" He released a blast of fire at Slicer. When the fire died down he'd disappeared.

"Hah, I knew he wasn't a Dragon Slayer." Natsu said as he flicked his nose with his thumb

Slicer appeared behind him "Are you so sure?" He went to kick him again.

"Stop!" Makarov shouted

Slicer's foot stopped in mid-air as he and Natsu looked at Makarov

"You're in." He said

"You've got to be kidding me?" Natsu shouted "He's not even that strong!"

"Strong enough to beat you." Slicer said lowering his foot and approaching Makarov

"You only beat me because I haven't eaten in a while." Natsu said as he approached the Guild Master

"Do you question the master?" Erza asked Natsu who shrunk away

Slicer laughed at that before Makarov cleared his throat as a sign of silence.

"Slicer was it?" Makarov asked

"Yes."

"You've shown skill with your magic and that you have a somewhat good, if not questionable, personality. I will allow you to join Fairy Tail, but be warned. This isn't an easy guild."

Slicer shrugged "Alright, when do I start?"

Makarov looked at Mirajane who approached with a stamp and the fairy tail logo. "Where and what color?" She asked

"Black, and here." Slicer held up his arm letting the cape slide back to reveal his upper right shoulder.

Mirajane pressed the stamp on the spot and it released a small explosion of magic before imprinting the black Fairy Tail logo on his shoulder. He lowered his arm and the cape returned to its normal position.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted happily. The rest of the Guild remained silent.

Slicer looked around the gathered crowd before walking toward the hall. Everyone watched him with silent gazes as he entered the building. They looked at each other as when he disappeared inside. A minute later he emerged and looked at Makarov.

"I don't mean to question your judgement, but the jobs on the board don't have enough money for me. Do you have anything more difficult that might pay a little better?"

"Not for you." Makarov replied, as the two talked the rest of the guild went back inside.

"Who's that guy think he is?" Natsu asked

"I don't know, I've never heard of him before, but he seems powerful." Gray said "Even more powerful than you."

"What was that Droopy-eyes?" Natsu asked as he butted heads with Gray

"I didn't say anything slanty-eyes."

Erza slapped them both and sent them flying into the wall "Enough, both of you. The master agreed to let him join so that's that."

Lucy meanwhile, remained silent as she thought about what had just happened.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but he seems nice to me." Mirajane said as she walked past carrying a tray of mugs.

A babble of conversation began to start which concealed Slicer's entrance with Makarov. As they approached the counter people began to notice them and quieted again.

Makarov jumped up on the counter and grabbed a nearby mug and drank. When he finished and looked down at the guild past the rim of the wooden barrel and sighed.

"Don't make him feel uncomfortable."

The members began to murmur amongst themselves, things like "he's too quiet" or "he's making us feel uncomfortable"

Slicer stepped past the crowd toward the job board. Natsu glared at him the entire time until he turned to look at Makarov "Do you have any jobs better than these? They don't pay enough." Slicer told him

Makarov put his mug down "That's what you get. You haven't been proven as an S-class wizard so you can't take S-class jobs."

Slicer sighed and reached out toward a poster when a blue blur darted by and took it. Slicer followed it around the room as it stopped at Natsu. Happy dropped the paper into Natsu's outstretched hand.

"What are you doing?" Slicer asked him

"I don't like you. You don't belong here, get lost." Natsu said to him

Slicer took a step toward Natsu, at the same time Natsu leapt into the air "Talons of the Fire Dragon"

"Scales of the Ghost Dragon" Slicer faded slightly and Natsu fell through him crashing into the floor, releasing a quick sound of surprise as he fell through him. Slicer stepped away from the cater and returned to normal.

"I believe Master Makarov said not to fight inside." Slicer told Natsu as he pushed himself up

"Shut up you bastard, you're no Dragon Slayer, so quit pretending to be one." Natsu reared his arm back and went to punch him. Slicer remained as he was and took the punch to the side of his face sending him crashing into the wall near Cana, Macao, and Wakaba. As the three dodged out of the way and the smoke cleared. Slicer was laying on the ground.

"Don't you dare insult Selest" Slicer said pushing himself up and looked up at Natsu, his eyes were wide and anger was apparent in them.

"Selest?" Natsu asked "Who's Selest?"

"The dragon who trained me." Slicer said "He taught me everything, and he disappeared seven years ago without saying a word, that's one of the reasons I looked for this guild, because of you Salamander. I knew you were a Dragon Slayer and I thought you might know something. I know the other two I talked to didn't know anything more than I did."

"Wait, other two?" Natsu asked

"An Iron Dragon Slayer and another Dragon Slayer who asked me not to reveal her." Slicer stated

At the mention of the first man the guild began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What is it?" Slicer asked

"An Iron Dragon Slayer? Do you mean Gajeel Redfox?" Mirajane asked

"Yes, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord." Slicer said turning toward her before being blindsided by Natsu

"Why would you go to him!?" Natsu shouted at him

"Why do you think? I wanted to find Selest, like you want to find your dragon." Slicer told him

Natsu held him there for a moment and the two looked into each other's eyes, then Natsu shoved him into the floor and walked away "Come on Happy." He said to his cat as he walked out

"Aye sir!" Happy said following him out

"N-Natsu!" Lucy shouted before following him

"I apologize for Natsu's behavior, he always gets like this when it comes to Igneel." Mirajane said

Slicer looked at her as he brushed off his cloak "I assume Igneel is his dragon?"

She nodded.

"It's alright, I suppose I'm the same way with finding Selest." Slicer turned toward the job board again and found Cana standing in front of him, she looked intently at his face, after a while he turned away "What is it?"

"If you are in fact a Dragon Slayer, how do you eat?" She asked

"What?"

"Well, Natsu eats fire, I assume that Gajeel eats Iron, if you're a Ghost Dragon Slayer, what do you eat?"

"Well, that's an interesting subject." Slicer said "and it has a long story behind it. Let me tell you."


	2. The War Begins

Possession Magic: Slicer!  
Chapter 2: War Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except for Slicer

After he'd stormed out of the Guild, Natsu has made his way toward the center of Magnolia, and the park, Lucy was on his heels.

"Natsu!" She called

"What?" He asked turning toward her

"What's with you? Why did you storm out like that?"

"I needed to time to cool down, that's all. After meeting that Slicer guy."

"Why did you treat him like that anyway?" Lucy asked

"Like what?"

"Like you didn't want him in the Guild, he's another Dragon Slayer, Like you."

"No, he's not like me. I may have never met another Dragon Slayer, but the power I feel inside, and the power I feel coming off that guy, there two different things, almost nothing is the same about them." Natsu looked down at his hand, and clenched it into a fist while he spoke

"Is that why you kept saying he wasn't a Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu continued to stare at his fist for a while, until a scream broke the silence.

"What the?" Natsu asked rushing toward the source of the sound. Lucy was right behind him.

They arrived at the park soon after and saw a large crowd huddled near a large tree. Natsu and Lucy pushed their way to the front and gasped as they Levy, Droy, and Jet hanging from the tree, iron bonds wrapped around them keeping them there. (A/N for those who read Chapter 1 before the update, I know I used these three before already, but I went back and fixed it)

"No way…" Natsu said as he stared in disbelief at his three guild-mates hanging in the tree.

A gruff voice signaled behind them and Natsu and Lucy turned to see Makarov approaching.

"Master…" They said as the crowd cleared away to let him to the front.

He looked up at Levy, Jet, and Droy. He sighed before the iron around them shattered and they dropped to the ground into the arms of the crowd.

"What are we gonna do Master? We can't let them get away with this now!" Natsu shouted

Makarov turned "Natsu… get going to Phantom Lords Guild, they deserve what comes next."

Natsu's face became serious as he nodded.

"A parent can only stand so much damage to their family before they crack. A building can be replaced, but children can't." Makarov said as he walked away.

Meanwhile… at the Phantom Lord Guild building.

"Heh, we showed those fairies good." One member said

"Nah, it was Gajeel who did all the work. He made them look like a bunch of weaklings!" said another

Three members stood up and walked toward the door "Well, we're going out on a job. Might as well keep up the work of keeping those fairy butts in line." As they reached for the door the wall exploded sending the trio and debris flying toward the opposite wall.

"What the? Who would attack-" One of the trio stopped as he saw who was standing in the door.

"F-f-Fairy Tail!" he shouted

In the large Fairy Tail was standing in whole. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Slicer were at the forefront of the assault.

"Charge!" Erza shouted and the Fairy Tail members roared as they rushed forward, beginning their attack. Makarov walked through the crowd of wizards dispatching any of the Phantom Lord Wizards who got too careless. He reached the top of the stairs.

"Erza!" Makarov shouted

Erza looked up at him from the fight

"Keep them busy while I deal with Jose." Makarov told her

She nodded and cut down another Phantom Lord Wizard

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu slammed his flaming fist into a Phantom Wizard's face sending him sprawling into his companions

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray held his hands out and released a barrage of lances which stabbed phantom lord members

"Claws of the Ghost Dragon!" Slicer held his hand out and spiritual, purple claws appeared, he slashed one of the wizards across the stomach before turning with his other hand and repeating the process cutting down a large group of wizards in a flurry of twisting movements.

The members of Phantom Lord put up resistance, but a few called out things like "Run!", "They have two Dragon Slayers!", "We're gonna die!"

"Natsu!" Slicer called to the young Dragon Slayer

"What?" He asked as he cracked two Phantom Wizards heads together.

"Clear our guys out of the way so I can use my Breath Attack."

Natsu looked at him with disgust before calling out to the Fairy Tail wizards to clear out of the way. The fighting spread out around the edges of the building leaving a large cluster of Phantom Wizards in the center of the building.

"Gosutodoragon no Hoko!" Slicer held his hands around his mouth forming a funnel as his cheeks swelled. He released a stream of purple energy that pierced the crowd of Phantom Lord Wizards causing them to scream as hallucinations of ghosts of the dead appeared before them. After the attack disappeared they were all laying on the ground. The fighting lulled as both Fairy Tail Wizards and Phantom Lord Wizards looked at the center of the battlefield where Slicer stepped forward and inhaled absorbing a large amount of floating blue spheres.

"What was that!?" Erza asked as Slicer wiped his mouth.

"Their souls." He said calmly

The whole building looked at him in disbelief, especially Natsu.

"What!? Their souls?" Erza asked in anger

"Yes, but only part of them. They can still live, but, as Natsu eats fire, and Gajeel eats Iron, I eat the souls of my enemies who are hit with my Gosutodoragon no hoko."

"That's… that's crazy!" Natsu shouted

"You want proof? Natsu Dragneel?" Slicer asked looking at him

Slicer closed his unearthly green eyes and his body began to glow. Changing shape, his cloak and hat changed so that they were no longer there, instead a suit of armor without a helmet appeared. Slicer's normally black hair changed to blond and he looked older than before. When the glowing stopped a blond man in a suit of knight armor stood before them.

"Slicer…?" Cana asked

"Yes." He replied in a different voice, one that sounded much older than before.

"But, how?" Gray asked

"I'll explain later." He said as he noticed the Phantom Lord wizards were overcoming their prior fear.

Natsu looked at them and yelled as he charged forward.

"Enough!" A voice called over the clamor

Natsu stopped mid charge and looked up to see a man standing above them. Behind him stood a larger man in a green coat holding a green-dyed Makarov

"Master!" cried a cluster of Fairy Tail wizards, including Slicer

The man grinned as he dropped Makarov over the edge. Erza charged forward and caught him in her arms.

"Now, unless you all want to end up like your pathetic master here, I order all Fairy Tail wizards to leave!" The man shouted

"Who are you to make such demands?" Slicer asked

"Me? I am Master Jose, the Master of Phantom Lord!"

All the Fairy Tail wizards gasped and quickly began to file out.

"Like hell I'm gonna leave!" Natsu and Slicer shouted preparing an attack

"Right." Gray said as he held his hands back to make an attack

"No!" Erza shouted

The three looked at her "We're retreating, and that means you three." She said

Gray, Natsu, and Slicer looked at one another before retreating with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"That's right you Fairy wimps, run, run before Phantom Lord!" Jose called to them as they fled.

**Translation Note: Gosutodoragon no Hoko- Ghost Dragon's Roar**


	3. Repercussions

Possession Magic: Slicer!  
Chapter 3: Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except Slicer

As Fairy Tail retreated from Phantom Lord's guild building they all showed worried expressions as they looked at the green-dyed Makarov in Erza's arms. Meanwhile, while the rest of the guild continued to move Slicer slipped into a back alley and opened a pack that appeared out of mid-air and changed into his normal attire of purple hat and cloak and clothes. He rejoined the group about a mile out of town.

"So, now what?" Slicer asked

"We take Master to Porlyusica." Erza said

"Who?" He asked

"The Guild healer." Gray explained

"So, she'll be able to fix the Master?" Slicer asked

"She better. Then we can kick Phantom Lord's ass." Natsu said angrily as they continued to march

Slicer reached out a hand and put it on Natsu's shoulder, but he shrugged it off angrily. They continued to march in silence until Magnolia came into view. The rest of the Guild went to the beer hall while Alzack and Bisca took Makarov to Porlyusica.

"What's the plan now?" Slicer asked after everyone sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, has anyone seen Natsu and Happy?" Gray asked, suddenly realizing the pair was gone.

Earlier that day. While Fairy Tail was attacking Phantom Lord.

Lucy was walking back from the Grocery Store and worrying about the injured Team Shadow Gear.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" A voice asked

Lucy looked up to see two people standing in front of her, a woman in a blue dress with a parka hat and a man in a brown suit.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked

"I am Juvia" The woman replied

"And I'm Sol." The man answered

"We're members of Phantom Lord's Element 4." They stated in unison

"Phantom Lord!" Lucy shouted. She reached for her keys, but Juvia held up her hand

"Water Lock." A sphere of water appeared around Lucy quickly suffocating her. As she passed out. The water disappeared and Sol appeared through the ground to catch her. They left Magnolia, heading for the Phantom Lord Guild hall.

After the attack on Phantom Lord. Present.

Lucy awoke in a cell, her hands were bound behind her.

"What happened?" She asked, suddenly remembering. She looked down and realized her keys were missing. "Damn" She said as she tried to get out of her bonds.

"They won't come off." A voice said

She looked up to see Jose step into the room.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am Jose, Guild Master of Phantom Lord." He replied

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked

"I was hired by your father to bring you home." He answered

"What? There's no way! He hasn't wanted me to come home since I ran away, why would he want me back now?" Lucy asked

"I honestly have no idea my dear, but that's my job, and as a Guild Master I have no choice but to complete it." Jose answered

Lucy panicked for a minute _"Why would my dad want me back now? Has something happened? First I need to get out of this, but how."_

An idea suddenly struck her. "Um… If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She said

"Really? You think I'll fall for that old trick?" Jose asked

"Are you really going to wait and see if I was trying to trick you?" Lucy asked

Jose put a disgusted look on his face. "I see, then. Here." He offered her a rusted bucket and turned around "I'll at least be gentlemanly about this."

Lucy grinned before kicking her foot hard between his legs. Jose's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed. Lucy grinned "yes!" She shouted in victory, she walked over Jose's body and rushed down the hallway. She saw sunlight ahead and ran faster, almost out of the building. She stopped on the ledge and gasped as she realized she was five stories up and there was nothing to break her fall. She turned and saw Jose was behind her, leaning against a wall.

"Alright, that was a good trick, I'll give you that, but it won't happen again!" Jose shouted angrily.

Lucy was about to be captured when a sudden urge to jump hit her. She closed her eyes and jumped out of the opening. As she fell she screamed with her mind _"NATSU!" _In one last attempt she screamed "NATSU!"

Natsu appeared from the rubble of the building and caught Lucy, Happy following close behind him.

"Natsu." Lucy said happily "You came."

"Yeah." Natsu said as he cut her bonds

"It's all my fault." She said suddenly, on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked

"It's all my fault, the reason Phantom Lord attacked us was because of me, but I want to stay with Fairy Tail." She said, crying

"Of course you can stay, we'd never kick you out." Natsu said grinning

Lucy smiled, and hugged him. After a while he led her back to the Guild.

"Natsu!" Slicer shouted seeing them come in.

"We're back." Lucy said "And there's something I need to tell you all."

Lucy explained her whole story to the Guild, and they all tried to cheer her up, telling her it wasn't her fault, but it didn't work. Slicer slipped outside and looked out over the ocean behind the guild building, and gasped. On the horizon a large, something, was coming toward the Guild. He rushed back inside "Guys!" Something's coming toward the Guild!"

"What?" They all asked and rushed back outside with him to see the large structure. As they all exited the hall Mirajane called for Lucy, who stayed behind.

"Listen to me Lucy, if Phantom Lord is after you, we need to get you away from the fighting." She explained

"No! I won't hide while my friends risk themselves for me." Lucy said

"Lucy, that's not how we see it, and besides, you lost your keys right? What good would you be to us?" Mirajane told her.

Lucy opened her mouth to object, but Mirajane used a sleeping spell to knock her out. Mirajane called Reedus over and told him to get Lucy away from the fighting, take her to the secret Fairy Tail Warehouse. He nodded and left, taking the unconscious Lucy with him. Outside, the guild looked worriedly at the large machine, for they could now tell it was a large machine. Mirajane used an illusion spell and made herself look like Lucy. She stepped outside with the rest of them and called to Jose.

The Phantom Lord Guild Leader replied, saying he saw through Mirajane's deception and was going to fire the Magic Weapon 'Jupiter' just then the cannon on the front of the machine began to glow. Erza rushed forward and donned her Adamite armor. She pushed the two shield extensions together and formed a large protective magic circle, just as the cannon fired. She readied herself and members of Fairy Tail shouted at her to stop. Slicer rushed past the crowd and put his hands on Erza's back. He disappeared inside her and Erza began to glow with a purple aura.

"_Erza, listen to me. You have to let me give you my magic power." _Slicer's voice told her

"_Slicer, what is this?" _she asked _"I can feel so much power."_

"_I know, I only plan on sharing a fraction of that with you, but you have to give me permission before I can proceed."_

"_Fine, I give you permission to give me your magic power."_

Erza suddenly felt a massive increase in her magic power, as the last of it was absorbed by her magic power Slicer reappeared behind her, he collapsed to the ground. Jupiter fired and Erza prepared herself, catching the attack in the large magic circle.

"Slicer!" Erza shouted "Are you ok?"

He groaned as his transformation occurred once more. He changed into a young boy with red hair wearing a blue shirt and green shorts with tape wrapped around his forearms and legs. He awoke and quickly evacuated the area. He slipped into another alley and changed, returning in his normal attire, his hair completely hidden behind his hat.

As the cannon stopped, Erza gasped as the excess magic power left her and dissipated. She collapsed as her armor broke.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, he and Slicer rushed forward to get her.

Jose laughed over the water at them. "No matter, she blocked it once, but she couldn't do it again. I'll just wait while we charge and try again. In fifteen minutes, there won't be anything left." He called

As he finished a large mass of black appeared above the castle and flew toward them.

"What are they?" Alzack asked

"Shades." Mirajane replied "Magical creatures born of darkness."

Slicer stepped forward and reared his head back "Gosutodoragon no hoko!" he released his pent up breath and it consumed the shades, they flew past it like it didn't stop them.

"What?" Slicer asked as he stopped "It didn't work?"

"Get down!" Natsu shouted as he pushed Slicer out of the way of the advancing Shades.

The two rolled away from the spot Slicer'd been standing as three Shades passed through the air. The members of Fairy Tail began to attack the shades.

Natsu stood and offered a hand to Slicer. He grasped it and Natsu pulled him up.

"Ready?" he asked

Slicer nodded and the two charged into the fight, taking out Shades in massive numbers.


	4. Final Confrontation

Possession Magic  
Chapter 4: Final Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except Slicer

The attack on Fairy Tail was still going strong. Jose's specters were still wreaking havoc amongst the members of Fairy Tail as they tried to defend the Guild Hall. Slicer slashed a specter in half with his talons while Natsu destroyed a group with his fire breath.

"There's too many!" Cana shouted as she fried one with lightning

"Keep fighting! We can't let them destroy the guild!" Natsu shouted

One of the specters almost went through Natsu, but Slicer dropped down and slashed it in half.

"Natsu, allow me to possess you, I can improve your magic, and maybe we can reach the castle where they're at." He said to Natsu as they closed back to back

"Alright, let me know when." Natsu replied

Slicer darted forward and hacked through a trio of specters before spinning on the spot and shredding a large circle around him. Natsu darted past him and punched one with a flaming fist. Slicer came up behind him and Natsu leapt out of the way.

"Hollow Wail of the Ghost Dragon!"

"Karyunohoko!" Natsu formed a funnel with his hands and released a blast of fire that accompanied an ear-piercing shriek that came from Slicer that only seemed to effect the Specters.

"Now Natsu!" Slicer shouted as he disappeared into Natsu's chest.

"_Alright Slicer, I give you permission or whatever, just help me beat these bastards."_ Natsu thought

"_There, it's done. I've given you some of my magic power to amplify yours."_ Slicer replied

Natsu put his fists at his sides as Specters began to crowd around him. He suddenly blasted off with fire spewing from his fists and feet, flying toward the castle in the water.

"Natsu! Make these guys pay dearly for what they did to the master!" Cana called

"Alright!" Natsu shouted back as he landed on the castle leg. Slicer warped out and appeared next to him

"Come on." He said, Natsu nodded and Slicer led the way to one of the core chambers for Jupiter.

"What's the plan?"

"If we can destroy the lacrima that power Jupiter then Jose has no ground on us and we don't have to worry about anything other than him and the specters." Slicer answered

"Sounds good, but where's the lacrima?"

"I sense one through here, but there's someone else in the room. He's a fire-magic user, that's all I can tell."

"Then this'll be easy." Natsu said, eagerness in his voice

"Stand back. I'll make a door." Slicer said before leaping into the air

"Hollow Wail of the Ghost Dragon!" His shriek shook the bricks of the castle to its core and they shattered into millions of tiny pieces making a large hole for him and Natsu.

Natsu was the first through the hole while Slicer followed. When they were inside they stopped. Before them was a large black lacrima in an even larger machine that looked like it funneled the magic power into the orb.

"Well well, looks like you Fairy brats made it farther than we expected." A voice said to them.

They looked down to see a young man in a red ninja gi. His hair was held back in a wolf's-tail and he had a netting suit under his clothes, at his belt hung a katana, and on his faced was a streak of red.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked

"My name is Totomaru. I'm one of Phantom Lords Element-4." He replied

"The element-4, aren't those the guys who kidnapped Lucy before?" Slicer asked looking at Natsu

Natsu didn't answer him, his fists were at his sides, trembling from the force of his grip. "You're one of the people who hurt Lucy?"

"Well, not me specifically, my colleagues were the ones who attacked your friend." Totomaru replied

"Damn you!" Natsu shouted rushing forward, his fist lit aflame. Totomaru grinned as Natsu reached over and punched himself in the head.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Slicer called to him

"What happened just now? I couldn't control my fire?" Natsu asked looking at his hand

"You see, I'm not your run of the mill fire wizard." Totomaru said "I can control all types of fire."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted rushing forward and trying to punch him again.

Totomaru released a large blast of fire at Natsu. He stopped in the middle of the inferno and began to eat the flames.

"So, you're a dragon slayer?" Totomaru asked as Natsu finished

"Damn right I am." He said wiping his mouth with the back of his fist "Thanks for the meal, now I'm all fired up!" He said slamming his fists together and releasing a large fire-dragon slayer magic circle.

Totomaru grunted "So what? You still won't be able to defeat me."

"Natsu!" Slicer called running up to him

"What?" Natsu asked turning to see what he wanted

Slicer leapt into Natsu's body and contributed more of his magic power

"_Now kick his ass."_ Slicer thought

Natsu crouched with a wicked grin on his face "Alright." "Karyunohoko!" Natsu funneled his hands and bent backwards. He shot forward and released a ball of spit at Totomaru who dodged.

"So, you want to play like that eh? Here, try some of this then!" He threw some orange flames at Natsu who attempted to eat them.

"Ah! Damn! These flames stink!" He shouted covering his nose.

"_Natsu! Now isn't the time to be goofing off. Finish this guy so we can destroy the Lacrima!"_ Slicer shouted

"Alright alright." Natsu said as he turned to Totomaru. "I'm done playing games with you." He said summoning fire in his hand

"You fool, I already told you I can control all types of fire." Totomaru said as he took control of the flame in Natsu's hand

"_Here we go."_ Slicer said as he poured his magic power into the flames. They turned a sickening purple color and Totomaru backed up in surprise

"What did you do? Those are regular flames!" Totomaru shouted

"No, they're not." Natsu said as they covered his fist. He charged forward and slammed it into Totomaru.

The ninja-clad wizard flew into the opposite wall, crashing on top a tower of boxes. He pushed himself up and drew his katana, disappearing in a blur of movement, only to appear in front of Natsu. He kicked him sending Natsu into the wall.

"Now I'll use my ultimate technique!" "Rainbow Fire!" he summoned a multitude of different colored flames into his hands and aimed them at Natsu, suddenly Totomaru's features turned a light shade of blue and he stopped, dead still.

"What the?" Natsu asked, then Totomaru's body flew through the ceiling as a tremendous force pushed it up.

"_What's going on?"_ Slicer asked

Gray and Elfman dropped down in front of Natsu

"You alright slanted-eyes?" Gray asked with a grin

"Where's Slicer?" Elfman asked

"Right here." Slicer said as he appeared from within Natsu, standing next to the fire Dragon Slayer.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked

"Cana figured you couldn't handle this all by yourselves. So she sent me and Elfman to help you out." Gray explained

"I think Erza's on her way too." Slicer said looking back over the water toward the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"Well, let's get these destroyed before she gets here." Gray said looking up at the large Lacrima

"I've got this." Slicer said stepping to the front of the group "Hollow Wail of the Ghost Dragon!" Slicer's screech echoed throughout the room and bounced into the Lacrima, causing cracks to appear in the surface, then it shattered.

"One down, three more to go. You guys better-" Slicer was cut off as the whole castle began to shift.

In the command center of the castle, one of his subordinates told Jose that Fairy Tail had infiltrated and defeated Totomaru. He commanded the castle change form.

Natsu fell over, feeling motion sick. Slicer dropped to one knee.

"Damn you Dragon Slayers and your motion sickness!" Gray shouted as he grabbed Natsu and Elfman grabbed Slicer. They managed to get them out of the rubble of the lacrima room as it was crushed to form a ligament. The group looked on in awe as the castle turned into a giant robot. It stopped once fully formed and began to draw a huge magic circle.

"Which one is that?" Slicer asked as he recovered

"Abyss Break." Mirajane said back at the guild hall. She nodded to herself and cast a spell to make her look like Lucy, then marched outside.

"You want me Jose? Then you can have me!" She screamed as she stepped to the front of the fighting and threw her arms out to her sides.

"Do you really think I'd fall for a trick like that?" Jose's voice echoed across the water. He had the robot reach over and grab Mirajane, crushing her between its fingers and canceling her spell.

"Onii-chan!" Elfman called

"Go! I'll take care of the lacrima." Slicer said as Elfman set him down.

He nodded his thanks and rushed off to save his sister.

Slicer looked up toward the chest of the robot then down at the ground "Hollow Wail of the Ghost Dragon!" He fired the attack and launched himself into the air, landing on the outside of the chest.

"Hollow Wail of the Ghost Dragon!" He fired again, tearing a hole for himself. He disappeared inside.

"Natsu, you ok?" Gray asked as he set the dragon slayer down

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Come on, we've got to destroy the rest of the lacrima." Natsu said pushing himself up and running toward the giant's leg. Gray followed.

Meanwhile, in the chest. Slicer saw one of the lacrima before him "I knew it." He said as he reared his head back

"Oh, Salut strange Fairy Tail Member." A voice said

Slicer stopped and looked around "Where are you?" he called

"Right here." The voice said as a figure emerged from the ground

"What? Who are you?" Slicer asked stepping back slightly

"I am Sol, a member of the Element-4." He replied

"You, you're one of the guys who took Lucy." Slicer said angrily

"I admit, I took the young mademoiselle." Sol said calmly

"I'll make you pay for that."

"Ah, but I doubt you can-non."

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't make the man who burned your village pay."

Slicer's eyes widened and he stepped back "How do you know about that?"

"I know that you fled instead of fought and you watched as everyone you cared about died in front of you." Sol stated

"Shut up!" Slicer shouted as he charged forward, his claws appearing around his hands.

Sol dodged the attack by sinking back into the ground.

"Ah, yes. You left your friends and family to die. I mean, you even let your best friend fight in your place without saying a word. You're the reason he's dead."

"No! That's not what happened! He wanted to fight. He wanted to protect me." Slicer said gripping his head as the memories came back. He collapsed to his knees holding his head and trembling.

Sol grinned as he appeared from the ground with a large earthen spiked pole. He suddenly flew into the wall. Elfman appeared carrying Mirajane.

"Slicer! Are you alright?" He asked setting his sister down

"Elfman?!" Slicer asked looking up

"Get up. Don't let this guy fool you." Elfman said

"Oh, you're one to talk about fooling people." Sol said as he reappeared "The man who killed his own sister and wouldn't tell anyone."

"What's he talking about?" Slicer asked looking at Elfman whose eyes had gone wide.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? See, I was right."

"Elfman?"

"That's why he won't use a fully body shift."

"Shut up!" Slicer shouted at Sol who looked taken aback.

"Elfman, is this true?"

"It is, but I swear to you, it was an accident."

"Alright then." Slicer turned to Sol "It takes a real man to admit his mistakes Elfman. I hope you know that you are more of a man than I." Slicer said before he darted toward Sol

"Claws of the Ghost Dragon!" The claws appeared again and he swung at Sol who dodged the attack

Elfman stood there, frozen.

"Elfman…" Mirajane's voice said

"Onii-chan?" He asked looking at her

"It wasn't your fault. Slicer's right, it took a lot of guts to admit you made a mistake, but you can still make up for it by not letting it happen again, right?"

Elfman nodded, his face locking into a firm look. He turned to Sol and Slicer who was currently dodging another flurry of blows.

"Slicer! Step back!" Elfman called

Slicer leapt back and Sol turned to Elfman. Elfman began to yell as a magic circle appeared at his feet and his body began to glow.

"But, that's impossible! You can't do a full-body transformation!" Sol said in amazement and fear

Slicer snuck off and managed to take the lacrima while Elfman finished transforming into a large beast. He thoroughly smashed Sol and the trio left to go to the upper part of the robot. Everyone outside noticed that the hands were turning slower than before.

Meanwhile, Gray had been fighting Juvia Lockser, the third member of the Element-4. She used her water magic to try and kill him, but when she nearly fell off he caught her and helped her back up to safety. She left the battlefield and let Gray advance.

Natsu met up with the others and found Aria, the last member of the element-4 waiting for them.

"Natsu." Slicer said stepping forward. He threw off his cloak and his body glew as he transformed again. He quickly changed his clothes and got into a fighting stance.

Natsu was right next to him and the two dragon slayers stared Aria down.

"On my signal." Slicer said, Natsu nodded

"Now!" Slicer charged forward with Natsu and the two quickly beat Aria down. As they finished Erza arrived. She looked around at the rag-tag group and summoned her armor as Aria got back up, she finished him and the whole group jumped as Jose arrived.

"Natsu, Slicer, you go get Lucy. I'll stall Jose with Gray and Elfman." Erza said

"Right." They said before running off.

Gajeel was waiting for them when they rushed into the room.

"Lucy!" Slicer shouted seeing her bruised and beaten on the floor under Gajeel's boot.

"Slicer, get Lucy. I'll deal with this guy." Natsu commanded as he stepped forward.

The two dragon slayers broke out in a huge fight. About halfway though they both grew tired. Gajeel grabbed some of the iron from the nearby machines while Natsu looked around feebly for a source of fire. Lucy summoned her spirit Sagittarius and he fired an arrow into the machines causing an explosion that Natsu consumed and defeated Gajeel. As they fell, Makarov had arrived and used Fairy Law to defeat Jose.

The whole Guild was sitting in the beer hall. The Guild building had been destroyed, but everyone was still ok, tired and beaten, but ok. Natsu looked at Slicer who was sitting in a corner.

"Hey, Slicer, come over here and take a seat would ya?" Natsu asked

Slicer looked up and stood, walking over and sitting down at Natsu's table. The whole guild smiled, now that their two dragon slayers were getting along things seemed to be getting better, hopefully they'd continue to get better.

**A/N, Alright, I know I rushed a bit there at the end, but having to add Sol (Yes I had to) screw with Slicer's memory like he did with Elfman, and then STILL have him do that with Elfman, I just didn't feel like writing out the rest of the battles, but, I REALLY wanted to get this chapter done and end this ark because there's another particular dragon slayer who I'm looking forward to introducing.**


	5. Pasts Revealed

Possession Magic  
Chapter 5: Pasts Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except Slicer.

Lucy sighed as she sat at the counter of the bar.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked

"I'm completely broke, and if I don't get some money soon I won't be able to afford my rent." She replied

"Why don't you go out on a job?" Mirajane asked

"I can't, with my team's destruction record. I'm afraid they'd destroy the place." Lucy replied

"Slicer isn't so bad… but, in that case I've got a job for you." She said

"Really?" Lucy asked

"Yep. Here"

Mirajane handed Lucy a piece of paper. As Lucy read it Natsu and Gray approached

"Oi, Lucy, have you seen Slicer?" Natsu asked

She ignored him as she continued to read.

"Lucy?" Gray asked

"This is perfect!" She suddenly shouted surprising the two boys

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"A job that's perfect for me. All I've got to do is advertise this play." She said happily

"That's all? How much?" Natsu asked

"Enough to cover my rent for this month." Lucy proclaimed

At that moment Slicer and Erza walked in "What's going on?" Erza asked

"Lucy found a job." Natsu stated pointing his thumb at Lucy.

Slicer stepped over and bent down over the counter, examining the paper. He stood and shook his head

"I don't have the time for this." He said before stepping over to the job board

"Well, looks like we're going on our own then." Natsu said grinning

Lucy nodded

(**A/N I never really liked the play, and so to recite the whole thing would bore me to tears… sorry, but it'd pretty much be me restating the play since nothing's changed. Gonna jump to the hotel with Loke.)**

After completing their job at the playhouse, Lucy and Team Natsu were currently resting at a hotel. Natsu and Gray were sitting in the hot springs while Lucy and Erza were doing the same on the women's side.

The door to the guy's slid open and Slicer stepped in

"Slicer?" Natsu asked seeing him

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" He asked

"We finished the job at the playhouse, and you?" Natsu asked

"I finished the job I took; I had to catch some bandits. They surrendered when I absorbed the soul of their leader." Slicer said as he dipped into the water.

Natsu and Gray noticed that while Slicer was still above the water he wasn't actually all that tall, his hat covered for maybe a third of his actual height, granted he wasn't exceedingly short like Makarov. They also noticed his eyes were eerily creepy without the rest of his attire. He closed them and dipped down so he was covering his mouth with water.

Natsu slid over toward Gray and whispered to him "Have you ever noticed his eyes before now?"

"Not really, I've been more worried about his magic." Gray replied

"I know, but his eyes, they're not normal." Natsu stated

"Like yours are, slanty eyes?" Gray asked

"What are you saying droopy eyes?" Natsu asked getting in his face

"I said you've got slanty eyes, and I don't want to stare at them so get out of my face."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu asked standing up

"Yeah!" Gray shouted standing up with him so now they were both knee deep in water.

"Guys," Slicer said as he emerged from the water so his neck was just above the water

"What!?" They asked him

"You were talking about my eyes weren't you?" Slicer asked

The two stopped and looked at each other awkwardly before sitting in the water

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you curious?"

"More than you know."

Slicer sighed "I guess I better tell you a little about my past, at least, to explain the part about my eyes."

"Well, when I was little, I lived in a small village, at least, I lived nearby, I was an orphan and I lived with a nice elderly couple while I trained with Celes through most of the day. One day a group of bandits attacked the village and they would've burned it to the ground if I hadn't used my magic… unfortunately I used the wrong spell, I absorbed the souls of everyone in the village. I went to Celes about it and she told me that because of my use of my roar first, I was branded as a soulless. As soon as she said the words I felt my eyes burn, and when it stopped I ran to a nearby pond and looked in, my innocent brown eyes had turned into the glowing green eyes of a soulless. Fortunately no one except Celes knew what a soulless was, so people assumed I was just a weird child. I finished my training with Celes and one day, she just, disappeared."

Slicer sat in silence for a few minutes, and Natsu looked at Gray.

"So, you actually ate their souls?" Natsu asked

"Yes, and if I continued to eat souls I'd eventually turn into a soulless, and then I'd be a being of complete magical energy. I'd rather just stay alive, so I asked Celes about a way to stay me. She told me it was possible, since I had so little magic power as a child, she explained to me that as a Ghost Dragon Slayer I can eat the magical part of the soul to instantly increase and replenish my magic power, but it would still turn me into a soulless, eventually she told me of an idea: I eat the physical embodiment part of someone's soul, so they remained the same and I would be able to expand my magic power, the way this worked was I wouldn't get stronger like everyone else, I would only grow stronger when I used up the magic from my current form, It would be replaced by a new one and my magic power would be increase with theirs, those phantom lord wizards are first on my list, after them I'll use the people of my village." He said

"Why?" Natsu asked

"Well, when I eat the physical embodiment of the soul, I take away their spirit's form, so they travel around the world waiting to pass on until I use their form. I used the people from my village first, so I ran out of magic a lot when I was young, but now I can go a few days between transformations."

"And how many members of your village are left?" Gray asked

"The man who took care of me, the village head, and the candy store man." Slicer answered

"Why save them until last?" Natsu asked

"The village head was always nice to me, but he taught me the laws of the world. The old man because he was like my father and the candy store man would always give me a treat when I came back from training with Celes."

The trio sat in silence for a half hour before Slicer stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I better go back inside."

They nodded solemnly as he stepped out of the water. As he crossed the threshold of the door he looked back at them "Also, I'd prefer you not talk about this story to anyone else."

They nodded again.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Erza had left the water and were currently waiting in the room. They were talking, just talking about things when the door opened and Natsu and Gray walked in. They were back to their normal selves.

"So, what are we doing now?" Natsu asked

"Pillow war?" Gray asked him

"Yes!" Natsu shouted as he threw one at Erza. She caught it and began to throw them in rapid fire mode at the others. Lucy took one to the head and flew out of the room. She landed in the yard and sighed.

"I'll leave them to it." She stood up and went for a walk with Pluu and Happy. As they were walking two men approached her and tried to kidnap her, but Loke came to her rescue.

"Loke! Thanks." She said gratefully

"It was nothing." Loke said turning away to leave

"No, I want to repay you this time." She said grabbing his arm

"It's fine." He said trying to pull away

She kept her hand on his arm, eventually he agreed to a drink. They ended up sitting in a small drink shop, sitting at the bar. Loke said something to Lucy about not having much time left, and when he realized what he said, he claimed it was a line he used to pick up girls, which got him a slap from Lucy who stormed out behind him. He remained behind, looking sadly at the floor.

The group eventually left the area and returned to Magnolia where they went to work repairing the guild hall. That night, Lucy was sitting at home, when a thought occurred to her. She summoned Crux who she interrogated about Loke, she didn't get a lot, but managed to piece something together and rushed out to find him. Natsu and the rest of the guild was looking for him. Lucy found him at a tomb in a waterfall valley. There he explained what was going on, about his past, how he was Leo, king of the golden gate spirits and how his last owner abused Aries, and now he was paying for letting her die.

"I won't let you die!" Lucy shouted as she tried to give him her magic energy

"Lucy stop! I need to do this." He said

"No! I'll change the rules, you don't deserve this!" she shouted

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the spirit king appeared, He explained the rules again and Lucy showed him that she was determined when she somehow managed to summon all her spirits. The spirit king and Loke were impressed with this and the king gave Lucy Loke's key and opened his gate allowing him into the spirit world.

The next day Lucy summoned Loke to explain what had happened, he also gave Lucy some tickets to a resort. Lucy accepted the tickets and the group set off.

They spent the whole day playing on the beach, and when night rolled around they spent it in the casino. As they spent their night gambling away a group of four entered the building and quickly tracked down everyone, subduing them and kidnapped Erza.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as Slicer cut her bonds

"I don't know, I was up in the room when I heard an explosion down here. I came down to find everyone gone. There was a large hole blown through the wall. I was hoping someone could tell me a little more."

"Somebody attacked us. It was a girl with a cat fetish, she tied me up and some other guy showed up with Erza. They kidnapped her."

Slicer finished cutting the bonds and led Lucy out of the room, they found Natsu lying in a large sphere, Slicer walked up and slugged him, waking him up.

"Where is he!?" Natsu asked as he stood "Where is that block guy?"

"Block guy?" Slicer asked

"Yeah, he shot me and took off! He said something about kidnapping Erza!"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to find Gray." Slicer said

Natsu calmed down and nodded. They headed into another room to find Gray and Juvia getting up from a pile of rubble.

"What happened?" Gray asked

"A wizard tried to attack you, Gray-san. Juvia saved you by absorbing you in her water form." Juvia explained

"Oh, thanks Juvia." Gray said calmly, he looked at the others.

"Where's Erza?" he asked

"Those guys took off with her." Slicer explained

"Hey, where's Happy?" Gray asked

Natsu looked around quickly.

"I bet that girl with the cat-theme took him." Slicer said

Natsu shouted in anger, fire spewing from his mouth. "We're going to rescue them!"

Lucy nodded "But we don't even know where they're going."

"I do." Slicer told them before running toward a nearby door.

The group looked at each other before following him. They arrived at the beach to see a small craft on the horizon.

"Juvia. You can manipulate water correct?" Slicer asked her

"Yes, Juvia uses Water Magic." She replied

"Let me possess you, I'll give you a fraction of my magic power and you can ferry us across the water to where they're going." Slicer stated

Juvia thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

Slicer disappeared inside her and Juvia felt a strange magic flow through her body. When she summoned the water it had a slight purple tint to it. The group was surrounded by a water bubble before Juvia rolled them off the beach and after Erza's kidnappers.

Meanwhile, on the ship. Erza was tied up to a poll; one of her kidnappers was talking to her. He was a blond man with dark skin; he was wearing a bathrobe over a shirt and pants.

"Sis, you can't keep this up. You knew you'd have to come back eventually." The man said to her

Erza remained quiet.

"Sis, say something." He told her

"Sho…" She told him

He smiled "So you remember me."

"Yes." She replied

"Then why did you betray us! Do you remember that?" He shouted at her

She remained quiet. "Sho, let me requip. Please, I don't feel safe going near that place without my armor."

"No can do sis." Sho replied before leaving

Juvia's group was slowing making headway on the ship, Natsu was getting motion sick in the back as they moved along the water.

"What's the plan?" Gray asked

"We're going to rescue Erza, simple." Natsu answered before throwing up more

"It won't be that simple." Slicer said shaking his head

"What's your plan then?" Lucy asked

"We'll need to rescue Erza before they get where they're going, if they arrive at their destination then we'll be outnumbered." Slicer told her

The group nodded and Juvia sped up the water sphere. They eventually arrived in a docking port area and saw they were surrounded by soldiers. They split up, each taking out a large amount of the soldiers. Slicer saw a line of them and brought his head back, his cheeks swelling. "Gōsutodoragon no hoko".

The soldiers were surrounded by a large blast of purple energy, the souls of the dead reaching out and attacking them. Their fear caused them to drop to their knees, the physical portions of their souls emerging from their bodies. Slicer bent back and began to suck in air, eventually the souls followed, disappearing into his mouth. He turned to see the rest of the group finish off the soldiers.

"Everyone upstairs!" Slicer called, extending an arm and indicating a nearby staircase. The group ran toward the staircase and followed it up all the floors they could. They arrived in a large open dining room with a long table and chairs, there they saw Erza looking around.

"Erza!" the group called.

She noticed them and frowned "What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"We came to rescue you!" Natsu shouted.

She smiled slightly. "You shouldn't have come, but it's alright now, you need to get out of here." She told them

"What about you?" Slicer asked, he didn't seem to be upset with the idea that Erza wanted to stay and the rest of them to leave.

"I have business here." She said.

"Let us help you then." Slicer told her.

"No, it'll be too dangerous, I can't ask that of you." She told them.

"I'm staying, whether you like it or not." Slicer told her.

She glared at him. "Did you just tell me no?"

He remained unfased. "Yes, I did."

Erza calmed and smirked. "Fine then, you can stay."

The group nodded and followed Erza up another flight of stairs. As they ascended Natsu rushed off on his own to find the guy who shot him, but instead found the cat girl's room. He tried on one of her cat costumes and ended up getting stuck, after a comical fight between him and the block guy, whom he found out was Wally, and the cat girl, Milianna, saving him. He eventually defeated them both and escaped with Happy.

After their escape, Natsu and Happy noticed a large amount of mouths appearing on the walls of the tower, A voice echoed through the tower, and told them they were all part of the "paradise game", where you have to fight your way to the top of the tower. Natsu attempted to cheat by having Happy fly him to the top, but was interrupted by an owl-man named Fukuro. The two begin their battle, meanwhile the rest of the group had been split up after the announcement of the paradise game. Slicer was making his way to the top of the tower, so far he'd met no opposition.

As the others continued their respective fights throughout the tower Slicer arrived at the top floor to find the source of the voice. He introduced himself as Jellal Fernandes.

"You're the one that kidnapped Erza, right?" Slicer asked, anger bubbling over in his voice.

"I was the one who sent the others, yes." Jellal replied.

"Why?" Slicer shouted at him.

"Why? She's needed, here at the R-system."

"R-system?"

"Yes, a massive tower that is designed to revive Zeref, the black wizard!"

Slicer's eyes widened. "You can't, once someone dies they are to remain dead."

"Oh, but what about you Ghost Dragon Slayer?"

As the two continued to argue Erza arrived and began to fight Jellal, during their fight the others finished their encounters and met at the top of the tower, but as everyone arrived the Magic Council had been debating what to do with the tower. They arrived at the decision to fire the ultimate magic weapon, Etherion. The giant magic beam fired, destroying the outer shell of the tower, revealing a giant lacrima. As the Fairy Tail wizards arrived at the top of the tower, Erza was getting beat. Natsu and Slicer jumped in, Natsu grabbed Erza and looked down at her.

"Hey, Erza, what kind of wizard are you? We need to finish our job, we can't make Lucy's rent on time if we don't." Natsu said.

Erza smiled weakly. "Natsu, I can't move."

Natsu grinned, then began to tickle her. After she calmed down she told him.

"Natsu, leave, Jellal is too strong, you won't be able to beat him."

Natsu glared up at Jellal.

"Natsu! Listen to me!"

Natsu looked down at Erza and smiled "Don't worry, I'll win this and we'll all go home." He said before knocking Erza out and laying her nearby.

"Slicer." Natsu said

"Yes?"

"Give me some of your magic power."

"Understood." Slicer disappeared inside Natsu's body

"_There, I've given you what I can."_

"_Thanks."___

Natsu charged Jellal and began to battle with him, seeming to have the upper hand. After a few minutes of fighting Jellal tells Natsu he just wanted to test the Dragon Slayer abilities. He proceeded to beat Natsu, dealing a small amount of damage to the tower.

"Hm, that won't help." He said "Destroying the lacrima will disrupt the process."

Natsu stood up with a grin on his face. "Is that so? Well, Fairy Tail wizards specialize in property damage." He lifted his fists and slammed them to the floor destroying a large piece of the lacrima.

Slicer emerged from Natsu's body and continued to destroy the tower while Natsu resumed his fight with Jellal, destroying what he could.

"This has gone on long enough." Jellal said, he lifted his hand and aimed it at Natsu. "Grand Chariot!"

Erza woke up and saw the battle, she quickly threw herself in front of Natsu. "Jellal, stop!" She shouted.

He smiled wickedly at them. "You fools, it doesn't matter now. I don't need you anymore Erza!"

As the attack almost closed in on them a silhouette of a figure appeared to take the attack. Erza and Natsu looked down to see the large figure of Simon, one of their attackers.

"Simon, why would you do this?" Erza asked, bending down next to him.

"I've done enough evil in this world, I figured I could try and do something good before I died." He said with a sad smile before his wounds overcame him. His head lolled to the side.

"Ha, what a fool, sacrificing himself to protect you." Jellal said

Slicer ran over to stand with Erza.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted at him

The group looked at him and saw he was eating the lacrima that was infused with Etherion. Slicer bent down and tried a piece of the magic crystal, he nodded and proceeded to eat some as well.

"Fools, you won't be able to escape, I'll kill you all right here!" Jellal said

"Shut up!" Slicer and Natsu shouted punching him together.

Slicer and Natsu bent down to consume more of the lacrima. Jellal stood up and glared at them,

"I won't allow you to escape!" He shouted lifting into the air. "Abyss Break!" He lifted his fingers above his head and began to bring them down in a circle, about halfway through Natsu and Slicer began to rampage, unable to control the massive magic power of Etherion. Jellal grinned with a sudden pain in his side stopped his attack. Erza's fight with him earlier had left with him with a major wound.

"No matter, I'll finish this now." He said as he began to descend toward them rapidly.

Natsu and Slicer suddenly stopped before looking up at Jellal. Large amounts of their respective element poured off their bodies, their skin was inscribed with scale designs and their eyes glared at Jellal.

The two leapt into the air and knocked Jellal to the ground.

"Iron claws of the Ghost Dragon!" Slicer dropped down and sliced through Jellal.

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu followed up, slamming his flaming fist into his back.

Jellal threw himself up and to his feet.

"Karyūnohōkō!" Natsu released a large blast of fire

"Gōsutodoragon no hoko" Slicer released a large blast of spiritual energy.

The two attacks collided with Jellal sending him reeling. As he crashed into the tower the building began to shake.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked.

"The tower can't handle the destruction that Natsu and Slicer inflicted. It's destabilizing! It will most likely explode!" Erza explained.

The group looked among themselves, Erza looked at a piece of Lacrima that looked large enough to fit her. She smiled sadly to herself before stepping toward it. She lifted her arms and was beginning to be absorbed.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"What are you doing!?" Slicer called.

She smiled at them. "I'm allowing you to live, a world without my friends in it isn't a world worth seeing." She said before being completely absorbed by the Larcrima.

As she was absorbed Erza saw a scene in Magnolia, the whole of Fairy Tail was clustered around a grave, her grave, they were all sad and crying. Natsu and Slicer were fighting off a group of funeral attendees because they refused to believe Erza was dead. Erza began to cry, realizing her mistake.

As she began to try and figure a way out a light blinded her. When it faded she saw her friends running toward her.

"Wha…" She looked up to see Natsu with a purple aura around him. "Natsu…" She said slowly

Natsu looked down at her, he was crying. "Don't ever do something like that again." He told her. "I couldn't imagine a world without you…"

As he finished Slicer appeared next to them, the purple aura fading from Natsu. He put a hand on Erza's shoulder and nodded once.

The group crowded around them and began to bombard Erza with worries and condolences.

After three days, Natsu and Slicer had slept off the effects of Etherion, the group plus Wally, Meliana and Sho were sitting on the beach. The three former enemies slipped off quietly onto a raft. Erza noticed them leave and as they were pushing off she shouted at them.

"Where are you going?" She asked them

They turned to see her, Lucy, Slicer, Gray, and Natsu. The group smiled as the trio sailed away. Erza activated her farewell armor and recited the leaving speech for any member leaving Fairy Tail. The trio cried as Natsu, Slicer, Gray, and Lucy set off a fireworks display for them.

After another few days the Fairy Tail wizards went back to the guild.


	6. A New Mission

Possession Magic: Slicer!  
Chapter 6: A New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except Slicer

After the events of the Tower Of Heaven, Team Natsu returned to find Fairy Tail residing in a new building.

"This place is huge!" Natsu cried as they walked in.

"Ah, you're back!" Elfman called to them from upstairs. "We're allowed to go upstairs now."

"This is amazing!" Lucy said happily.

"It's not the same though." Natsu replied a little glum.

Slicer put a hand on his shoulder. "It's home Natsu, and that will never change."

Natsu grinned at him.

"So you're back." Makarov asked as he approached them.

"Yes Master, we've returned." Erza replied.

"Good, then I'd like you to meet our newest member." Makarov indicated a woman on his right.

The group turned and gasped as they recognized Juvia.

"Juvia took Gray's advice and joined Fairy Tail." She smiled at them.

"You seem, different, from when we last met." Slicer told her.

She nodded "Fairy Tail is so much fun. Juvia loves it here."

They nodded.

"We also had one more newcomer since you've been gone." Makarov told them.

They looked to his left and immediately recognized Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" They shouted at once.

He was in a corner by himself, eating a piece of iron scrap. He glared at them before returning to his meal.

"Why did you let him in?" Natsu asked.

"Seriously, he destroyed the guild!" Gray added.

"Enough!" Erza shouted making them cower in fear. "If that's the Master's decision, we must abide by it."

Slicer walked over to Gajeel and stood there for a moment.

"You got a problem with me?" he asked.

Slicer held out his hand. "I was curious if you'd learned anything else about the Dragons."

Gajeel looked at his hand then up at Slicer's face. He sighed before shaking it.

"Sit down, I've got a few more details I forgot to mention the last time you asked me."

The lights suddenly turned off and everyone began to cheer. They all looked up to see a stage in the middle of the wall. Mirajane was on it wearing a yellow dress with a guitar strapped around her shoulders.

"Oi! Mira! We're back." Natsu called.

Mirajane nodded "This song is to commemorate the new guild hall and to welcome back Natsu's team."

She began to sing, it was a sad sounding song that talked about friendship and how friends will always wait on each other.

Slicer stood up after Gajeel took off behind stage. He looked at the request board before selecting a flier and walking out of the building.

The guild meanwhile began to listen to Gajeel sing his own song, after a while though a fight broke out and the whole guild was involved.

Natsu grinned to himself "Now this is more like Fairy Tail" immediately before being struck by Gajeel's iron arm.

A few hours later, in Magnolia park.

Gajeel was standing under the great tree, before him Droy and Jet were standing before him with Levy hiding behind the tree.

"What's the idea calling me out here? I was about to go on a job," Gajeel asked.

"You think we're just gonna let you walk out to do a job after you destroyed Fairy Tail?" Droy shouted.

"Especially after what you did to Levy?" Jet added.

"It's alright guys, I've forgotten all about it." Levy tried to calm them.

"Jeese, you guys are so petty." Gajeel told them.

"We should teach you a lesson." Jet said before taking off.

He used his magic, taking off in a burst of speed, ramming into Gajeel and sending him flying. "Secret Seed" Droy threw a few magic seeds that planted themselves into the ground and made magic circle, vines grew out in a second "Knuckle Vine!" The vines grew into fists and began to beat Gajeel. "Eagle's Swift Soar" Jet rammed into Gajeel sending him dragging along the ground.

"My turn." A voice behind them said.

They turned to see a man with spiky yellow hair and a fur coat over a purple shirt and black pants, with gray shoes on his feet. He had two spiked earphones on his head.

"Laxus!" Jet and Droy shouted seeing him. Levy cowered behind the tree a little more.

Slicer was walking past when he saw the situation. He turned to walk toward Gajeel who at the moment was slammed into by one of Laxus' lightning attacks. He rushed down to help out Gajeel.

"Laxus!" Droy shouted at him.

"This is going too far!" Jet added.

"Shut up!" Laxus barked at them. "This is why they say Fairy Tail is weak, that we give up to easily!"

He fired a blast of lightning at Levy who was cowering behind a tree. A blur darted past Jet and Droy, and a minute later Gajeel was standing in front of Levy, his arm in its iron form and glowing purple, a bright yellow spot was lingering on his arm. Slicer appeared a second later and approached Laxus.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked.

"I'm Slicer Celes. The Ghost Dragon Slayer." He told him.

"A Dragon Slayer, like Natsu?" Laxus asked him, seeming to talk to himself.

Slicer crouched into a fighting stance, but Laxus turned and left.

Gajeel walked past Slicer and away from the park.

"Gajeel!" Slicer shouted at him.

He turned and Slicer said something to him that Droy and the others could hear. Gajeel nodded and he left. Slicer turned and made his way back to the Guild Hall.

A few days later, the Magnolia Harvest Festival began, a huge festival to celebrate Magnolia's success, that ended with the Fairy Tail parade, but first, the event that grabbed the most attention was the Miss Fairy Tail contest. It was already half-way over and most of the girls were on stage. Slicer was watching from the back of the room, a few people had noticed him but had steered clear. As Lucy stepped on stage to begin her act a woman's voice rang out. "Stone Eyes!" Lucy looked on in horror as her body was turned to stone, everyone else began to murmur to themselves when the curtains were drawn back to reveal all of the other contestants had been turned to stone, and four figures stood among them, one being Laxus. The other three were a woman in a short green dress, a man wearing a red suit, and another wearing a full body suit with a half-robe that had small dolls floating near his head.

Laxus explained that he wanted to take over Fairy Tail, because he was tired of it being laughed at, and he wanted the weak to be kicked out. He explained the rules of the following tournament that every member of Fairy Tail was to participate that could, and that the objective was to find him and his bodyguards in the city within three hours or those who were turned to stone would be destroyed.

They all disappeared into the city and every member rushed out to find them. Natsu shouted with a grin before charging out himself, only to slam face first into the threshold of the doorway. Freed, the man in the red suit, had cast a series of runes around the guild hall that forbade any stone statues, or people over 80 to pass through the barrier. Slicer pushed up against the runes in an attempt to break them when a thought occurred to him. He stepped back "Scales of the Ghost Dragon!" his body became transparent and he phased through the runes easily. He turned back to Natsu and the rest of them.

"Try to get out as soon as you can Natsu. I'll find Laxus and bring you to him." Slicer told him before running off, his body still transparent in case he needed to phase through more runes or buildings.

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted as he tried to force his way through the runes. Gajeel appeared, ready to assist as well, he went to walk through the runes, but was caught up like Natsu. Natsu turned to the girls on stage and had an idea that he could free the girls. He attacked Erza with his flaming fist and freed her, but she attacked him for burning her, then rushing out to join the fray. She quickly encountered and defeated Evergreen, freeing the rest of the girls. Levy set to work to open the runes while the other girls joined the fight.

Mystogan also joined the battle, intruding to fight Laxus, but his mask came off to reveal him as Jellal. He disappeared as Erza arrived on scene. Slicer ran in and saw Erza fighting Laxus. Slicer disappeared into his purple mist form, driving into Erza's body and supplying her with a large amount of magic. He came out and shifted forms, having depleted his magic power. He fell back, allowing Erza to attack Laxus with renewed vigor. Eventually Slicer joined back with Natsu and Gajeel as reinforcements.

"So, you think you can stop me? The Three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail?" Laxus asked.

"Stop this Laxus, you're hurting the other members of Fairy Tail." Natsu told him.

"You think I care about those weaklings? Anyone who can't fight me doesn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail. When I take over I'll make sure Fairy is the strongest Guild, and no one will be able to laugh at it again!"

Laxus' body was covered in sparks of lightning as he began to increase his power level.

"Natsu, Gajeel." Slicer said. "I know of one way, and one way only to defeat Laxus…"

"No, you can't eat his soul. No matter how much he seems to hate Fairy Tail, he's still a member of our guild. We'll just have to stop him." Natsu told him.

Slicer crouched low and readied himself to fight. "I'll follow your lead Natsu Dragneel."

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon" Natsu's hand caught on fire and burned Laxus as he punched him in the face, sending him staggering a few feet. "Fist of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel's arm turned into a metal pole and he slammed it into Laxus' chest. "Claw of the Ghost Dragon" Slicer's magic extended in the form of purple claws from his fingers. He rushed forward and slashed Laxus across the chest with each hand.

"Enough!" Laxus shouted, sending out a surge of electricity which made the Dragon Slayers leap back. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, it takes three Fairy Tail wizards to try and keep up with me. This is why Fairy Tail is so weak!"

Laxus shot a beam of lightning at the trio of Dragon Slayers, each of them leapt in a different direction to dodge.

"Karyūnohōkō" Natsu's cheeks swelled before he released a jet of fire at Laxus.

"Hollow Wail of the Ghost Dragon" Slicer released a super-sonic screech that tore through the air toward Laxus.

"Aiandoragon no hoko" Gajeel let loose a shredding blast of iron breath.

The three attacks converged on Laxus and sent him spinning into the back wall of the church.

Laxus stood up and began to fire blasts of lightning at the Dragon Slayers. Gajeel and Natsu went left while Slicer went right, they spread out to the opposite sides of the church before coming back on top of Laxus.

They each punched him in the jaw sending him flying up on top of the roof. Laxus flew up a few extra feet before crashing onto the shingles.

"Natsu." Slicer held out his hand which contained a small purple ball of fire. "This is spiritual fire. It's the combination of our two elements."

Natsu took the ball and put it in his mouth. He suddenly felt a huge surge of power. Flames poured off his body as he skyrocketed up through the hole and landed on the roof.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing? Taking me on alone." Laxus said standing up, "You haven't been able to defeat me in the past, what makes you think you can do it now?"

"I've got my friends behind me this time. You tried to hurt Fairy Tail, even if you're a member of our Guild I won't forgive you for that."

Natsu turned into a blur as he charged at Laxus, crashing into him with tremendous force. The two of them charged at each other in turn, trading blow for blow.

"It's time for me to finish this." Laxus said as he slid away from Natsu.

He knelt down and lightning began to stream from his body. His eyes turned completely white and the skin on his face took on a scaly appearance. His muscle tone expanded making his shirt rip off.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" Laxus opened his mouth and lightning blasted out at Natsu.

Natsu took the attack head on and when the light faded he was still standing, his face covered in scales, similar to Laxus.

"What is this?" Laxus demanded, "How are you still standing?"

Natsu took a step toward him and fire began to stream from beneath his feet, the shingles on the roof cracked under the pressure of his power. He took another step, and another. Slowly making his way toward Laxus.

Laxus fired off a few more blasts of lightning which only glances Natsu before blasting off in another direction.

Natsu finally closed the distance, he grabbed Laxus' collar and lifted him into the air.

"You're gonna regret the day you hurt Fairy Tail." Natsu told him before throwing Laxus into the air.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Crimson Lotus Blade!" Natsu's arms caught on fire and he spun in place releasing a huge tornado of Fire that Laxus fell into.

When he stopped Laxus was laying on the roof, unable to move. Natsu was gasping for air before he too collapsed.

_Two days later;_

Laxus was sitting in a small bedroom, his chest had been bandaged and his headphones were missing. A knock on the door sounded in the room.

"Come in." he said.

Makarov opened the door and entered. He too was wrapped in bandages, but this was covered by his Fairy Tail coat.

"Laxus… I've come to talk to you."

"I figured…" Laxus replied lazily.

"After your attempt to take over Fairy Tail by force I have only one choice left."

"Go ahead old man."

"You are hereby excommunicated from the Guild. You are no longer a member of Fairy Tail, you also lose all the rights and privileges of being a member of this guild. You have twenty-four hours to gather your things and leave to never come back."

Laxus remained silent, staring at Makarov. The Master turned around and tears began to stream down his cheeks, he kept up a strong voice so Laxus wouldn't know what was happening.

"I have to do this, as the master of Fairy Tail."

That night, the Fairy Parade was rolling down the main street of Magnolia. On the main float Makarov stood on top in a yellow jacket, green pants with purple striped sleeves and a red cat-like hat. He was dancing on top of the float while Levy, Lucy, and Bisca were wearing Cheerleader outfits and cheering him on.

Juvia and Gray were on the float behind that where they were creating beautiful Ice sculptures in the sky above. Erza was walking in the street switching armors as she saw fit, while in the back Natsu walked through the main street with four mobile torches breathing large blasts of fire. His entire body was covered in bandages.

Slicer hadn't taken part in the parade and was now watching from the buildings above. He spotted Laxus in the crowd and smiled to himself as he watched Makarov the rest of the Guild put their arms up and make their hands into an L. Slicer lifted his arm, his cloak folding back as he made his hand into an L as well.

Laxus' had tears streaming down his cheeks before he turned and disappeared into an alley.

_The next day;_

Fairy Tail was lounging around inside their Guild Hall, recovering from their wounds that Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe had inflicted on them during the battle. Slicer walked up to the bar where Makarov was sitting with a keg of beer in his hand.

"Ah, Slicer, what is it?" he asked, noticing his approach.

"I have a favor to ask Master." Slicer said, his voice sounded reluctant.

"What would that be?" Makarov asked.

"I want to quit Fairy Tail, but I'd like your blessing to leave."

"Why?" Makarov asked.

The whole Guild has become silent as they'd heard Slicer's statement. They were now watching in silence.

"I feel that my heart is telling me that I need to be somewhere other than Fairy Tail."

Makarov stared at him in silence before sighing and closing his eyes. "You're welcome to leave."

"Thank you Master... I mean, Makarov Dreyar." Slicer nodded once, his hat bobbing on his head.

He turned to leave and found Natsu glaring at him from behind with Erza, Gray, and Lucy. Happy was floating above them.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Slicer told them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked him.

"I don't belong here Natsu. You showed me that when I first arrived."

"Things are different now, you've shown yourself to be a powerful wizard, as well as an excellent member of Fairy Tail." Erza said.

A few agreements echoed from the rest of the Guild.

Slicer shook his head. "I'm sorry-"

"This is Slicer's choice, and I don't want any of you to interfere." Makarov told them.

"Thank you…" Slicer said after a short pause.

He walked toward the door, the whole guild staring at him as he walked out into the sunlight and disappeared like a spirit from another world.


End file.
